Flight of the Angel
by Chris Bailey
Summary: An alternate reality story. Set in the future, out Earth is recovering from occupation by a demon overlord. The arrival of Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, Zell and Quistis from their reality saved the planet from slavery. The servants of the overlord have
1. The Angel Takes Flight

Author's note: This fic is based on an alternate reality. Imagine our own world, in the future, visited by Squall & co from FF8, hence the appearance of Bahamut and other Guardian Forces. As the character's thoughts feature heavily, I have been forced to colour-code those belonging to each character:

Red: S2

Blue: Edge

Purple: ZG

Green: Auggy

The main characters in this fic are actually based on people I know......I guess this is kinda my way of thanking them for all they've done for me. Enjoy!!

__

Chris "S2" Bailey.

A man lay alone in the dust, nearby a road. He was wearing a long, black trenchcoat. A pair of sunglasses obscured his eyes and his short, blond hair has fallen in front of the glasses. He was wearing a baggy pair of dark combat trousers, mostly obscured by his trenchcoat. His name is Squall2.......

A prequel to the FS Soap - 

****

The Flight of the Angel

Chapter one - The Angel takes Flight.

****

As the sun rose over the vast expanse of plains, S2 began to stir.

"Urgh......my head.....what happened?" He slowly hauled himself to his feet and looked around. All he could see was a vast open plain, with a single road the only outstanding feature. He clutched his head and groaned, trying to remember.

__

Where am I? How did I get here?

He looked down at the floor. Lying there was his gunblade, Griever. That he COULD remember. It had been handed down to him through his family, originally belonging to his Father. Lying next to that was his trademark and emblem, a single red rose. He picked up Griever and stared at it.

__

Griever.....my Father.......my family. Why can't I recall any of them?

He looked towards the road. Parked nearby was his motorbike. Etched into the tank was the image of the red rose yet again. His bike. He walked over to it and ran his hand along the bodywork, noticing the name engraved into the body. "Griever II". "Griever.....I can remember that. But why can't I remember my family? My friends? Did I even HAVE any friends? I can't remember anything....." He picked up his rose and sniffed it. Still fresh. Someone must have placed it there recently. Someone who evidently wanted him to remember who he was.

__

Someone.....but who? Guess there's only one thing to do now.........

He mounted his bike and twisted the throttle. A hearty roar was emitted from the engine and he accelerated down the road, his trenchcoat flapping behind him.

__

Someone must have dumped me...meaning someone must want me dead. But there's someone intent on keeping me alive too......but who? Why? Where are they? I have to find out. I have to know.....who I am. Why I'm here and how I got here. If there's anyone waiting for me back home. Where home IS. If I even HAVE a home to go back to. All I can remember are a few names and my title.............'Dark Knight'. Why was I called that? I have to know.........

He focused his gaze on the road, heading in the direction of a small dot on the horizon he hoped was a town........flicking a switch, the speakers bellowed out a track which he recognized as an all-time favorite.......

__

Won't you come see about me? 

I'll be alone, dancing --- you know it will be me 

Tell me your troubles and doubts 

Giving me everything inside and out 

Love's strange --- so real in the dark 

Think of the tender things 

That we were working on 

Slow change may pull us apart 

When the light gets into your heart, Baby 

Don't you forget about me 

Don't, don't, don't, don't 

Don't you forget about me 

Will you stand above me? 

Look my way, never love me 

Rain keeps falling 

Rain keeps falling 

Down, down, down 

Will you recognize me? 

Call my name 

Gonna walk on fire 

Rain keeps falling 

Rain keeps falling 

Down, down, down 

Don't you try and pretend 

It's my beginning 

We'll win in the end 

I won't harm you 

Or touch your defences 

Vanity, insecurity 

Don't you forget about me 

I'll be alone, dancing --- you know it, Baby 

Going to take you apart 

I'll build us back together a heart, Baby 

Don't you forget about me 

Don't, don't, don't, don't 

Don't you forget about me 

As you walk on by 

Will you call my name 

As you walk on by? 

Will you call my name 

When you walk away? 

Oh, will you walk away? 

Will walk away 

Oh, call my name 

Will you call my name? 

Simple Minds - Don't you forget about me

Flicking the stereo off, S2 began to contemplate just WHY he had recognized that track. Did it have some sort of importance to him? He looked towards what had been a dot on the horizon, now taking the shape of a small town. A sign by the road read 'Adlehyde - 2 miles'.

"That name......I remember it......there's someone there who can help me. I know it." He gunned his engine again and took off for the town.

* * * * *

Bright lights.......cinemas.....theaters.......people. So many people. That was old LA. Not any more. Not since events 19 years ago had lead to its destruction. Now, it existed only as a ghost town. A haven for bandits and rogues, who camped there ready to ambush any unsuspecting traveler who had the misfortune to pass through the once great city. One such group of thieves was lying in wait, waiting in case the rumors of a lone traveler passing through were true. The leader of the band, a large man with his face totally obscured by a long band of cloth wrapped around his face, signaled the others to move in as the man came into view. He was a tall man, with a head full of black hair. He wore a black T-shirt and black combat trousers, seemingly dressed for and expecting combat. A vast array of weaponry was at his waist. Hearing the group approach, he spun round, pulling a semi-automatic from his belt. He fired.

The leader of the band stared in amazement as his entire posse was blown away in a matter of seconds. The stranger pointed the gun at his head.

"You wanna be next?" He spoke with a noticeable Irish accent. The bandit fell to his knees in terror.

"Please.....d..don't kill me..."

"I'm not in the habit of killing small, defenseless creatures." He turned to go.

"Wait!" The bandit got up slowly as the stranger turned around.

"Before you go....what's your name?" The man sighed.

"They call me Edge. An old codename." He turned to go, not seeing the bandit pull a knife from his belt.

"Well Mr. Edge........I don't appreciate people poncing around wiping out my team! DIE!!!!!" As he leapt for Edge's exposed back, Edge spun round, catching the man with a sharp, swift kick to his midsection. As the bandit hit the floor, Edge flipped on the spot, his foot landing sharply in his foe's solar plexus. 

"Asshole....." Edge picked up the knife, tossed it into the air, caught it and slipped it into his boot. "Waste not, want not..." 

* * * * *

"So this is Adlehyde......"

S2 dismounted and flicked on the security device contained in his bike. He looked around. Tall buildings were all around him, neon signs lighting the dark streets. What hit him most was the people. Lots of people, too many people for his liking. He spotted one of the quieter looking bars and made a beeline for it. Heading down the steps into the smoke-filled room, he took in the area. More neon signs, albeit not as bright as the ones outside. A large range of tables littered the room. In the far corner, a group of men were having an arm-wrestling contest. The center of the room was taken up by a platform, surrounded by leering men watching the scantily clad dancer gyrating in front of them. S2 sighed and shook his head.

  
_Fools......taking their time with such meaningless pursuits. But if so meaningless, why am I here? Better buy a drink, or I'll look out of place........_

He put a hand into his pocket, hoping to find some cash. He pulled out a small wallet containing a few hundred gil. As he removed his hand, a small photo fell to the floor. He picked it up and examined it. It was of a beautiful woman, standing in front of a large window. In the background was a peaceful looking town, not as busy as Adlehyde. Fewer skyscrapers and more dwellings were evident. He stared at the woman. She had long, black hair and was wearing what appeared to be ninja gear. He knew her name immediately.

__

ZG......that's what I have to do. I have to find her. I may not be able to remember much, but I can remember her. My one shining beacon through all the darkness. The only woman I ever truly loved. I HAVE to find her, be with her.

He walked over to the bar and called over the barkeeper. A young looking man, he wore a cork hat and had a few cans strapped to his waist. Behind him, a strange looking long wooden tube with aboriginal decoration was attached to the wall. He put down the glass he was wiping and came over.

"G'day. Name's Augar, what can I get ya?" S2 recognized the accent as Australian. He showed Augar the picture.

"Do you know this woman?" 

"Sorry mate, never seen her before."

"You don't recognize her at all? What about the town behind her? Do you know where that is?"

"Can't help ya mate. Sorry. Want a drink or not?" S2 sighed.

"Give me something strong."

"Got just the thing." He poured a pint from the tap marked 'Fosters'. "Get that down yer." S2 took the pint and walked over to a table. He sat down and looked at the picture again.

__

If I can remember her, then why can't I remember the place? Or anyone else for that matter? All I know is my name, the names of my weaponry and her. Not only that, but the feelings I had, no, HAVE for her. But how am I gonna find her?

His train of thought was interrupted by a large crash coming from the top of the stairs, closely followed by a thud. The door came falling down the steps, followed by a large man. His hair was dark blue and his face was mostly obscured by a brown cloth. His yellow, blank eyes seemed to fill the room. A clock swirled around his shoulders and a green glow covered his right, clawed hand. A tattered pair of wings protruded from his back. His blue, muscular body was obviously amazingly powerful, yet he also had the essence of agility about him. Augar yelled at him from the bar.

"HEY! That's my bloody door!!!" The man stuck a finger up at Auger and addressed the room, speaking with a strong British accent.

"My name is Se'tath. I'm looking for a man called S2. I'd suggest that if anyone knows anything, they tell me. If I find anyone's hiding something, it may be.....detrimental to their health. I think you understand." Auger yelled across again.

"Not in my bloody bar you don't!" He took down the wooden tube-like object from the wall behind him and leapt over the bar. He started to twirl it around him like a battle staff. "Gone leave now mates?"

Se'tath pulled out a shotgun and fired at Auger, leaving a gaping hole in the Aussie's stomach.

"Strewth....." The bartender gasped his final breath and collapsed. Se'tath addressed the room once more.

"If the rest of you don't wish to suffer the same fate, I'd suggest you help us. Tell us what you know." S2 stood up from his table and looked Se'tath straight in the eye.

"I'm S2. What do you want?" The demon grinned, an evil glint in his eye.

"I want you, S2. You're going to come with me. Or you're going to die."

"I got a better idea. How about I give you the finger......" S2 flicked up his middle finger, attracting a glare from Se'tath. "And then I do this." He drew Griever and leveled it at the demon's chest. Se'tath pointed his shotgun at S2.

"I should kill you where you stand.....but I need you alive. So I guess you need a little incentive." Se'tath threw a small piece of paper to S2's feet. S2 picked it up and examined it. It was a photo of ZG. "I know where she is. If you want to see her, I'd suggest you come with me." S2 snarled.

"What have you done with her, you BASTARD?!!?!" Se'tath laughed.

"Oh, she's quite alright....for now. I can't guarantee she'll stay that way though." S2 let out a primal scream, surprising even himself.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!" He flung himself at Se'tath, Griever swinging in a deadly arc. The demon sidestepped the attack and jumped up the stairs. 

"If you want her back, I suggest you come find her. It's a trade S2, one life for another. Yours for hers. But there's no reason I can't have a little fun with you first. Remember boy, your ass is mine. You're a dead man. And S2? Have a nice day."

He slipped out into the night and was gone, leaving S2 on the floor.

__

What just happened? All I had to go on was instinct.....the instinct that I have to protect her. I have to find them.........but first.....

He walked over to the fallen body of Augar and placed a cloth over it.

"Someone give this guy a decent burial." A few men came over and carted the body away. S2 looked up through the door into the night sky. "I have to go find someone......" He strode purposefully over to the steps and went out into the city. From a rooftop, two figures watched him go, both with a dull ethereal glow. The smaller of the two was covered almost completely in a brown cloak. The only visible feature was two glowing red eyes. He was only about two feet tall. He turned to the other.

"You have joined us......"

"Seems that way mate. The boss wants me to keep an eye on the guy, watch over him kinda thing." The taller man played with a cork on his hat.

"I must admit Augar, I was a little surprised when you they chose."

"Guess they only wanted the best. Y'know how the prophecy reads. That guy is gonna be the one to fight for the Guardians, their chosen warrior. The fates want me to watch him. Why, you think you'd have done it better huh Adoy?" Adoy said nothing and returned to watching S2 leave.

"Too lighthearted you be. Serious this is."

"Hey, don't worry mate! ol' Augar ain't let anyone down yet!"

"Keep it that way...." The two watched S2 disappear round a corner.

* * * * *

She stood on the cliff edge, looking out at the ocean and sighed. On the horizon, she could just make out the bright lights of Adlehyde. She lifted the scope to her eyes and surveyed the edge of the town. She could just about make out a few flickers of motion amongst the glaring neon illuminations. She threw the scope to the floor and squatted, resting her head on her knees. A single tear rolled down her cheek, dropping onto the soft earth. Her long, flowing purple robe billowed out behind her in the wind. The hood of the robe was blown back by a strong breeze, allowing her long black hair to tumble down her back and revealing her Oriental features. Another tear dropped onto the earth as the wind stung her eyes, allowing her to pretend that was the only reason she was crying.

__

Why did he leave? Where did he go? He told me he'd come back.......

She stood up, puling the hood back over her head and turned back towards the small town where she resided. Walking through the sand-covered streets, she looked at the houses she passed. All the same, all made of wood with a warm, homely glow emanating from the windows. She paused outside of one and looked in. It was a warm, cosy lounge, with a roaring fire and a sofa, occupied by a couple. They were sitting there in the warmth, arms wrapped round each other, happily watching the flames. She felt another tear run down her cheek and turned away quickly, running into her own house and slamming the door behind her. She sunk down, leaning against the door.

__

Why did you leave me? Where are you? I...I love you. Come back to me...S2......

* * * * *

"So this is where I end up......" S2 surveyed his surroundings. Camping out by the roadside, a small fire his only source of warmth. An empty tin of beans rested by the fire and Griever II was parked nearby. But apart from that, he was totally alone, following tracks that could possibly have been left by a van that just might have been driven by Se'tath. He leant back on a nearby rock and sighed. Looking out towards the ocean, he could see across to the cliffs on the other side, it was such a clear night. He almost thought he could see a glint of light on the opposite cliff...but quickly dismissed that. Although he COULD make out the dim lights of a town. Not only that, but below the town, on the actual cliff, there was definitely movement......

* * * * *

"Hnnnaaaaaaaaagh!!!" A man leapt from one outcrop to another in an impressive acrobatic display. Catching hold of a stuck out rock, he managed to prevent himself from taking the fall down to the foaming ocean below. He eyed up his next leap and took it. As he landed, he lost his footing and fell. Grasping onto a foothold as he dropped, he hung there by one hand. Looking to his right, he spotted another handhold on an outcrop. Swinging across, he grasped it with his free hand, so that he was spread-eagled across the cliff. Pausing for a moment to gather his strength, he hauled himself up onto the outcrop, landing expertly. From there, he finished off the arduous climb up to the top of the cliff. Pulling himself up onto solid ground, he looked around. Straight ahead of him was the entrance to the small coastal town of Dayspring. Behind him, the lights of Adlehyde. He looked down towards the coastal road connecting the two, expecting to see it empty as usual. Nobody ever came to Dayspring, and the main road leading into Adlehyde was the other side of the city. Looking down, he spotted a small fire by the side of the road. He pulled a pair of hi-tec looking shades from his pocket and placed them on his face. He pressed a small button on the side, enabling the zoom function. Focusing on the small camp below, he could make out a bike nearby the fire thanks to the infa-red capabilities of the glasses. He managed to gain a clear look at the logo etched into the tank. A rose. He stepped back in shock.

__

It can't be....can it?

He scanned around the area near the bike. He spotted the sleeping figure of S2 against a large rock and gasped.

"It IS him!" The man sprinted towards the road, heading past Dayspring. As he reached the road, he turned to head straight for S2. He skidded to a halt as two large shadow flew straight over him, also headed directly for S2. Two very large, Dragon shaped shadows.....

* * * * *

S2 leaned back against the rock and sighed again. He had given up watching the figure on the cliff and had started to watch the skies and stars. He felt a sense of awe and admiration when he looked up at them. But tonight, the stars were shining less brightly. S2 looked down the road and saw the two shadows heading straight for him. Leaping up, he plucked Greiver from its resting place and readied himself as the shadows crashed down in front of him. He instantly noticed that they were fighting each other. Edging closer, he realized that he recognized them, as a result of training he didn't remember taking. The one dominating the fight was Tiamat, the evil Dragon GF. The second, Bahamut, was also a Guardian but a far less evil one. This struggle was good Vs evil at its most basic. Shrugging, S2 prepared to join the fight on the side of good. Leaping for Tiamat, he landed on the dragon's neck and plunged Griever straight down. Tiamat let out a roar of pain and flew straight up, twisting in an effort to remove S2 from her back. An about turn in midair was sufficient to remove the human, leaving Tiamat to fly away, another roar of pain signaling her departure. S2 plummeted towards the ground. Back on level soil, Bahamut hauled himself up and spotted the human who had saved him falling to his doom. Taking off, he caught S2 as he fell and landed gently. S2 looked up into the face of the GF.

"Are you ok?" Bahamut's eyes flickered. No human had ever registered concern about his well-being before.

"You concern yourself with my welfare?"

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy."

"What of you? Are you injured?" S2 grinned, wincing slightly as he hauled himself to his feet.

"I'm fine. Have to admit though, it was a surprise. I'd never seen GFs fight each other before." Bahamut rested his head next to S2.

"You may know that Tiamat is my twin Sister. An evil twin." S2 nodded. "She has always sought out my destruction. Were it not for your timely intervention, she would have succeeded. I am in your debt. What do they call you?"

"S2. And don't worry about any debt."

"Very few humans tread this road. Why were you here?" S2 shook his head.

"I wish I knew. I don't know anything about my past, my life, nothing. All I know is my name, how to fight, scraps of training I don't remember taking and..." S2 took the picture of ZG from his jacket pocket and showed it to the dragon. "...and her."

"I am no judge of human aesthetics, but I can see the love in your eyes. She is very beautiful, yes?"

"Yeah. But I don't know who she is or where to find her."

"You were mindwiped?"

"Mindwiped?"

"A technique developed by harnessing the power of one of our kinds. He was taken from us by a group known as the 'Impossible Missions Bureau'. Those discharged from their service are generally given a mindwipe."

"Impossible Missions....yeah, that DOES sound familiar."

"What will you do now?"

"Keep searching, I guess. I gotta find ZG, and to do that I have to find Se'tath." Bahamut's face registered contempt as best it could.

"Se'tath? Why would you wish to find him?"

"You know him?"

"I know OF him. The Guardians watch over your world. We have seen the many atrocities he has committed. It is not often we see a soul as twisted as his."

"He knows where ZG is. I think he's planning to use her to get to me."

"And you seek him in order to protect her?" S2 nodded. "Then I shall assist you." S2 raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"  
"I owe you my life, my friend. It is my duty to aid you. Also, the destruction of Se'tath MUST be brought about. It is not often that I find one with a soul as noble as that I see within you. There has been only one other in the past as worthy as you appear to be. There is no cause more worthy than the protection of a loved one. Therefore, I shall assist." S2 got up and placed a hand on the dragon's head.

"Thanks. But you're wounded, you have to rest."

"Agreed. I shall return to the GF home dimension until I am recovered. Until then, my friend."

"Take care, buddy." Bahamut slowly took off and roared. A tear appeared that seemed to rip through the very fabric of reality. He flew straight through it, the rift sealing behind him. S2 grinned to himself.

"See ya bud." He sheathed Griever and mounted up.

__

Well, guess things are looking up. Se'tath, I'm coming for you. I'm gonna stop you. You're a dead man.

* * * * *

"You have quite an infatuation with this one, don't you?" A red-headed woman looked up from the pool she had been gazing into and spun round to face the speaker, a guilty look on her face.

"I was just.....er......" The speaker, a tall, old man with a kind face smiled at her. He was wearing a long, flowing crimson robe and the few strands of thin white hair he had remaining drooped down the back of his head. He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Do not worry, my child. I was the same, in my youth." The woman smiled back. She had hazel brown eyes and flame-red hair. A black outfit with a long piece of material connecting each wrist to the back while allowing freedom of movement was her attire of choice. Her long hair had two white streaks running down the front.

"I can't help it, Master Goku. There's just something about him...."

"I understand. I have seen the way you look at him. Come, Auggy. I wish to show you something." Goku turned and walked through a large marble archway. Auggy followed him, looking at the architecture of the building as she went. It never failed to impress her. The ceiling was astoundingly high and the entire building was constructed from a light blue marble. Ornately carved statues adorned the area. She ran her hand over the smooth surface of one such statue as she walked past it. The stone emitted a faint glow at her touch. Goku halted in front of another pool similar to the first, only much larger. He touched the water, which parted to reveal a glowing bottom. He turned to look at Auggy.

"Your time has come, my child." Auggy raised an eyebrow in question.

"You mean......you think I'm ready?"

"There is nothing more I can teach you. Your time here has been fruitful, to say the least. Now, your time has come to leave."  
"But....this is all I know. All I've seen of the world down there is through the pools."

"As did we all." Goku placed a hand on Auggy's shoulder. "I raised you as my own, to say it is painful for me to let you go would be an understatement. Yet, there is nothing more for you here."

"Well....if you think it's time......" Goku smiled kindly.

"Besides, he's down there isn't he?" Auggy blushed slightly. "Go, child. Go seek him out." The two embraced. Auggy turned to look at the glowing vortex. "Good luck."

"You too, Master." Auggy vaulted over the side of the pool and into the vortex. A blinding flash signaled her departure. Goku sighed as he watched her go.

"May the fortunes of the Stellar Scouts go with you, my child......"

* * * * *

"Speeding my ass!!!!!!!"

"You were doing 130!!!"

"Was I HELL!!!!"

"You want me to take you in, do you? No? Then shut it and just pay the bloody fine!!!!!!" The cop slammed a speeding ticket on the bike's gas tank and returned to his squad car, not seeing S2 giving him the finger. He started the engine and drove off down the road. "Stupid punk......." S2 ripped the ticket from the tank and looked at it.  
"Just my bloody luck. The emptiest road in the whole godforsaken place and I have to run into a bloody cop on it........" He mounted up again and went to gun the engine. Then he halted and stared down the road. A figure was belting down the road towards him. He raised a hand to his eyes and squinted as the man raced up to him, halting next to the bike. The man rested himself on S2's bike in order to catch his breath.

"Phew.......I finally found.....finally found you...." S2 raised an eyebrow

"And you are?" The man looked up at S2. It was the same man climbing the cliff earlier. Edge. 

"Don't you remember me?" S2 shook his head.

"Sorry mate....." Edge closed his eyes.

"Of course......mindwiped......." He took a picture from his jacket pocket and showed it to S2. "You remember this place?" S2 took the picture and stared at it. It was of himself and Edge outside a militarian looking structure. He handed the picture back and stared at Edge.

"Vaguely..........I.....I remember initials.......I.M.B?" Edge's face lit up.

"That's it! The Impossible Missions Bureau!"

"That name again....what was the IMB?"

"The IMB was a secret organization available for hire by anyone who could afford us. We carried out covert ops. The "If you or any member of your team is caught....disavow knowledge of your actions....", that kind of thing. We worked for them. Do you remember my name?" S2 looked into Edge's face.

"I get something.....Brink? Outcrop?" Edge frowned. "I know! Edge!" Edge grinned.

"You DO remember me! The mindwipe must have only been partially successful. Can you remember anything else about me? The IMB?" S2 shook his head. "Ok, guess I'll fill you in, old friend." S2 shrugged.

"Not like I got anything better to do......"

* * * * *

S2 and Edge occupied a table in the corner of an old, practically empty roadside cafe on the road to Dayspring - The "Esthar Espresso". The name came from an old legend revolving around a technologically advanced city located on the planet that could be seen as a speck in the night sky. The two men were deeply engrossed in conversation. Edge was in the process of explaining to S2 what had happened to him.

"We were on a mission to old L.A. A terrorist uprising or something like that. They never told us much about these missions."

"You told me we were hired to carry out various missions...who hired us this time?"

"Like I said, they never told us much. Anyway, we were ambushed. Seems the targets were more heavily armed that we first thought. We lost a lot of men. Not that it mattered - most sent on that mission were convicts and psychopaths."

"Then why were we there?" Edge shrugged.

"The IMB was always a 'no questions asked' kind of organization. Maybe they needed at least two guys with their heads screwed on right, I don't know. Most of the unit was slaughtered. As far as the top brass were concerned, only three men survived it. You and two of the cons, Baxter and a guy known just by his nickname - Killcrazy. Called it for a good reason too."

"Hang on...if only I and the other two made it, how come you're sitting here talking to me? I mean, you were in the unit too, right?"

"Yeah, I was. But a blast threw me inside a ruined building and knocked me out. They presumed I was dead just like the others and pulled you three out."

"How did that lead to me being mindwiped?"

"You refused to accept that I was dead until you saw a corpse. You demanded that they send a rescue party. You were convinced that I'd been taken hostage by the terrorist group. When they refused, you blew away the commanding officer. Baxter hit you from behind and you blacked out. They mindwiped you and threw you out of the IMB."

"How do you know all that? You weren't there, were you?"

"No. Your hunch was right - the terrorist group HAD got hold of me. They had the command room bugged and I overheard what was happening. I busted out and came to track you down. I was hoping I could reverse the mindwipe somehow."

"Well you filled in a few gaps.......but I still remember hardly anything. What about my family? I can't remember them..."

"Well I can help a little there. You never talked much about your family, save for one member. Your Father."

"He gave me Griever....that's all I can remember of him."

"You never used to shut up about him. You were so proud to be related of him, rightly too. Your old man was a legend."  
"He was?"  
"Have you heard anything of a man named Squall Leonhart?"

"I think I saw a museum dedicated to him back in Adlehyde......why?"

"He's your Father. A long time ago, six people came to our world from there." Edge pointed out of the window into the night sky. A small speck was visible. A planet. "This cafe is named after a city on that world. You told me everything that happened and it tied in with the legend."

"What legend?"

"The six people who came here were from another time. Most of their names have changed in various retellings of the legend, but the basic story remained the same. Do you remember anything about reality displacement?"

"No, nothing"

"Basically, they came to this planet from an alternate reality. Something to do with their world being destroyed. They settled here and became heroes when they saved the world from destruction at the hands of a madman named Kaine."

"Kaine?"

"Kaine was some sort of huge demon. When he first appeared, most people couldn't believe it. I mean, they all thought that demons were just something used to scare children, fictional creatures like other mosnters. They were proved wrong. In the end, it was Squall who killed Kaine by driving Griever through his torso. He did it alone. HE had to. Kaine was going to kill Rinoa, his wife. Nobody knows where they went after that, but we DO know that Squall and Rinoa had a child. A son. He remained on this planet after they had gone. That child was you. You are the son of the legendary Squall Leonhart. The gunblade you have, Griever, was his at first."

"That's....wow....but, no offense, how can I be sure you're telling the truth?"

"You can't. You just have to trust me." S2 looked into Edge's eyes. All the pieces fitted together....and sitting here with him somehow felt...right. Like it was meant to be that way. Like he was an old friend.

"I trust you." Edge smiled, a smile of pure relief. "But tell me one thing..."

"Sure"

"Is my name REALLY S2? It doesn't sound....I dunno, real."

"No, it's not your real name. Just like Edge isn't mine."

"Then what is it?" Edge shook his head.

"It isn't that easy. On birth, we are all assigned a codename, so that in the event of a war, we couldn't be traced back to our families if we were captured. The war came about. Remember I mentioned Kaine?" S2 nodded. "The war against him went on for 25 years. Only 19 years ago did we even begin to have a hope of winning. It was so long, most of us forgot our real names. Our own were hardly ever used."

"What happened 19 years ago?"

"Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trepe and Zell Dincht arrived on this world from their own dimension. They turned the war around for us. Like I said, Squall was the one to kill Kaine."

"Squall Leonhart...my Father?" Edge grinned.

"Yeah."

"But...if the war ended....why didn't he stay here with me? What about my mother? Why did they....why did they abandon me?"  
"They didn't abandon you. Kaine has a number of followers. Following the death of their master, they found a way to return Squall and his friends to their own reality two years after Kaine's death. During those two years, they had all accepted that they weren't going to get back home, so they tried to settle here, remember? Squall and Rinoa had a son. You. When Kaine's men found how to return them to their own reality, they kidnapped all six of them, but left you behind. They came back to try and kill you. You were only one year old at the time. Nobody ever found out what happened to you until you signed up for the IMB."

"I remember....I kept hidden because I was afraid. Afraid of what might happen to me. I joined the IMB to try and be like my father.....the great Squall Leonhart......but I let him down. Look at me. Can't even remember my own name, most of my past, chasing some demon I've only met once before because he might have information on someone who I care about. Here I am, sitting in some trashy roadside diner. A piece of human garbage." Edge placed a comforting hand on S2's shoulder.

"That isn't true. You once told me how your Father broke your mother, Rinoa, out of a holding facility, against his better judgment, because his heart told him to. It went against everything he'd been taught as a SeeD, but he did it because he loved her. By doing what you're doing, chasing after someone you care about no matter what you have to do, you're doing the same he did for Rinoa. He'd be proud." S2 smiled at his friend.

"Thanks bud.....there's still one thing bugging me though. What did my parents look like?" Edge pointed at a wall of the diner.

"See that picture over there? That's them." S2 got up and walked over to the picture. It was of Squall and Rinoa, with Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis in the background. In a rare pose, Squall had his arms wrapped around Rinoa and was almost, ALMOST smiling. S2 grinned.

"Wow......my Mother....she was beautiful. And my Father......." Edge walked over to his comrade and put a hand on his shoulder.

"There's a resemblance huh?"

"Yeah....I guess I got my name because I was their son right? Hence Squall2?"

"Yeah. Normally they tend to choose names that have nothing to do with the parents, but Rinoa insisted. They were planning to take you back with them anyway."

"Who was it who sent them back?"

"The guy who lead the assault was Kaine's right hand man. A guy named Se'tath." S2's eyes suddenly narrowed and showed pure, burning hatred.

"Se'tath.....so he's taken my family from me as well as ZG huh?" He turned to look at Edge. "I'm going after him. I'm going to make him pay." Edge looked into S2's face solemnly.

"I'm coming too. It's too dangerous to go alone."

"I won't be alone. I have Bahamut on my side."

"I'm still coming." S2 sighed.

"I ain't gonna be able to talk you out of this am I?"

"Nope."

"Alright. First place we're headed to is Dayspring." 

"Works out well - that's very close to this place."

"Right. We'll head out in the morning then. Agreed?"

"Agreed. And Edge?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Edge grinned at S2.

"No problem. Good to have you back man."

* * * * *

Back in Dayspring, the town streets were empty. Even the population of cats had vacated the place. Apart from one. A road leading away from Dayspring, away from Adlehyde, into the wilderness had a single figure treading its worn surface. ZG had gathered a few possessions and was leaving Dayspring. If S2 wasn't going to find her, then she'd just have to go and look for him. Turning for one last look at her hometown, she sighed and wiped a tear from her eye as she mounted her horse, Hawk, a magnificent brown beast of a creature.

"I'll miss it...I'll miss everyone..." She headed down the road again, until she was a speck on the horizon.

On the other side of town, the sleeping residents failed to notice a fire starting in a small barn. The flames quickly spread to the surrounding houses. The residents, awoken by the screams of their dying friends and neighbors, looked to the streets as one single body. What they saw horrified them. Several of the older townspeople died from the shock of the sight that awaited them. The streets were lined with dead corpses. Cows, pigs, horses and chickens. On top, a number of human bodies. On this road of death, amongst the flames, walked a solitary figure, his tattered wings flapping behind him. Se'tath. He threw his head back and laughed as homes either side of him burst into flames, the trapped families inside burning to death in agony.

"I love the smell of burning flesh in the mornings....smells like Hell." He stuck his sword into the corpse of a man near to his feet and took a large bite out of it. "Mmmm.....tastes like chicken...." He kicked open the door of the house next to him and stood in the doorframe, watching as the father of the family fought against the flames to keep his wife and two sons from harm. Se'tath scowled as the man successfully extinguished the flames threatening his family, before launching a fire spell into the man's chest, causing him to explode into a human fireball, taking the others with him. Reaching the center of town, he leapt atop the town hall's roof and watched the place burn, the screams of the innocent ringing throughout the air. He laughed to himself and screamed into the night sky, apparently directing his speech at a far-off star. "See that, Mr. Leonhart! This is what I do to those who defied my late master!! If I can't make you bleed, then I'll just have to take out your son instead!!!!!!!" He cackled insanely as the buildings all around exploded into hellfire.

* * * * *

Watching from a far off hill, Auggy hung her head in shame.

"Se'tath....how could you?" She turned away and walked down the hill towards the ocean, thoughts of despair running through her mind.

__

It used to be fine......Se'tath and myself learning under Master Goku. Then Se'tath was corrupted by Kaine....he left to join his army. We lost a lot of Scouts in that godforsaken war. Se'tath.....he used to be a kind, gentle man. Kaine corrupted him, changed him beyond all recognition......ripped off his wings because they reminded him of us. Master Goku's own son fell in that war........a war that had gone on for 25 years. Even the Stellar Scouts couldn't stop Kaine. It was only thanks to the arrival of those six from another world that allowed us to defeat him.......and now Se'tath is back. I'm guessing for revenge. But...Squall....he hasn't been on this planet for 17 years now.....MY GOD!!!!!!

Auggy stopped in her tracks, shaken out of her line of thought.

"Their kid!" She sprinted back up to the top of the hill, seeing Dayspring burning. A look of pure terror crept onto her face. "My God.....master Goku....I'm sorry....I might be too late." Using a fraction of her power, she took off into the air and flew directly for the burning town.

* * * * *

Sleeping soundly in the guest room of the "Esthar Espresso", S2 and Edge were catching up on the sleep they so badly needed. S2 was murmuring in his sleep, something about killing Se'tath. Edge was awoken by a noise coming from the next room. The owner was watching T.V, the news. As Edge listened, he could pick out parts of what the reporter was saying.

"....burning.......town of Dayspring.......no known survivors.......too dangerous........uncontrollable.......no hope." He sat bolt upright.

__

Dayspring? Burning!! SHIT!!!!!

He leapt from his bed and shook S2 awake. S2 stirred and rubbed his face.

"Urgh....what's going on man?" Edge was already pulling on his black shirt.

"It's Daypsring...it's on fire." S2 leapt from his bed as if it were trying to eat him and ran to the window. On the cliff, he saw the bright flame that was now Dayspring.

"ZG!!!!!!!! We gotta go!!!!" Edge threw S2 his jacket.

"Let's roll" The two men sprinted down and out of the building, S2 leaping onto Griever II.

"Edge! Come on!" Edge yelled out as he ran around to the back of the building.

"I got my own transport! You get going!" S2 gunned the engine and rocketed out onto the road, tearing up the tarmac. From behind him, he heard the roar of an enormous engine. Glancing back, he saw Edge coming up fast in an enormous V8 Interceptor. It was one hell of a vehicle. Massive Tires, massive chassis...just massive. As Edge pulled alongside S2, he leaned out of the window and yelled down to his comrade.

"Whadda you think?" S2 grinned back.

"Pretty cool. C'mon, let's burn some rubber!!" The two sped down the highway towards the burning town.

* * * * *

By the time Auggy reached Dayspring, the residents had all departed this life. Walking through the still-burning streets, she offered a silent prayer for their tortured souls. Coming across the street Se'tath had lined with corpses, she had to lean over the nearest intact fence and steady herself while she regurgitated the entire contents of her stomach. As she regained her balance, she spotted two figures at the other end of the street. One was crouching, apparently cursing the sky, while the other was standing over him, with what appeared to be a shotgun resting on his right shoulder. Ducking behind a burning ruin, she could hear clearly what they were saying, primarily because one of them was screaming his head off......

"Se'tath!!!!! I'm gonna make you pay for this, you motherless FUCKER!!!!!!" The crouching figure was screaming threats at the sky. Auggy raises an eyebrow at his words.

__

Another one after Se'tath? Maybe he lives in this town, or knew someone here.......

The standing man scanned the streets.

"This is unbelievable.......all this devastation. You think Se'tath did this?" The crouching man stood up to face his comrade.

"Of course! He told me he knew where she was........he must have done this to get to me........I failed her, Edge. I failed her....." Edge shook his head.

"No, bud. You didn't. There was nothing we could do. Besides, I don't think she's dead. " S2 looked at his friend, puzzlement on his face, a glimmer of hope shining through the tears in his eyes.

"You don't?"

"No. I've met her before, she's a smart one. Not to mention a highly trained samurai.. I'm sure she got out first."

"Yeah....you're right. She'll be fine, right?"

"Right." S2 hung his head again.

"But still.....I should have saved this town.....my Father would have...."

"Snap out of it! Your father may have been the great Squall Leonhart, but not even HE could have stopped this from happening. You gotta stop living in his shadow!" Auggy fell back and gasped. That man was really the son of Squall and Rinoa? Edge looked up sharply, alerted by Auggy's gasp. "You hear that?"

"I heard something.....is someone there?"

"I'll go check it out. You wait here." Edge cocked his gun and carefully made his way towards Auggy's position. Knowing her position to be revealed and with nowhere to run, Auggy made the decision to confront this man calling himself Edge. Stepping out from her hiding place, she hadn't even been able to turn before Edge had pounced on her, forcing them both to the ground. Rolling in the dirt and ash for a while, Edge eventually managed to pin Auggy to the ground. Looking at her face, he was taken aback by her beauty, while she was astounded as she recognized him.

__

It's him...the one I've been watching all this time........

"Since when did the fates use assassins as beautiful as you?" he said jokingly. "You could use some more training y'know...." Auggy grinned up into his face.

"I don't work for the fates. And a word of advice...." She drove her knee into Edge's crotch, causing him to fall backwards and freeing her to stand. "never underestimate an opponent." She grinned down at him as S2 ran over, pulling Zephyr from its sheath on the way.

"Edge! You ok?" Auggy smiled at the new arrival. 

"It's ok. I'm a friend." Edge grimaced as he pulled himself up.

"Nice way of showing it...." S2 grinned.

"Guess you don't have such a great way with the ladies, huh bud?" He turned to Auggy, his smile vanishing. "How do we know we can trust you? I mean, here you are, the only person alive in a burning town......." Auggy pulled a small round object from the pouch at her side. She pressed a button on the side, causing a small 3D figure to be projected on top of the item. S2 gasped as the figure took shape into the one he recognized from the painting before. it was Squall. Auggy looked at S2.

"This is how you know." She held the hologram up to S2's face as it began to speak.

"This message is for my son, in case something happens to me. If it has......I'm sorry. I guess I let you down......" The hologram flickered and the picture changed to that of Rinoa.

"Come ON Squall!!! This is meant to be a happy message!" The mini-Rinoa looked directly into S2's face. "Hi honey! Sorry we can't be with you, but I guess something must have happened so that we can't." Edge rolled his eyes and whispered sometihng to Auggy.

"Since when did Rinoa write an Oscar acceptance speech?" Auggy giggled, but quickly corrected herself and held the mini-Rinoa steady while it continued.

"But remember, wherever we are, we love you. Take care honey, we'll find some way back....I promise." The image faded again, to be replaced by a short girl in a yellow dress. She waved up at S2, grinning cheerily.

"Hiya!!!! You don't know me, I'm Selphie!!! Don't worry about your Dad, he's always like that! I'm sure you won't be like that!!" The sound of Squall sighing could be clearly heard in the background. "Anyway, I can't wait to meet you! Both your parents are great people, so you must be a great guy! I'm sure you're really good-looking too!" The image of Selphie flickered to be replaced by a tall guy in a trenchcoat and cowboy hat.

"C'mon Sefie, that's enough!" He looked at S2 "Hey there kid. Name's Irvine, nice to meet ya. By the way, you might wanna stop by my old ranch in what apparently used to be Utah. I left something there for ya. Take care kiddo." The holo-emitter lost its glow and Auggy returned it to her pouch. S2 continued to stare at where the emitter had been, gobsmacked. Edge looked from Auggy to S2, then back to Auggy again.

"Was that really them?" Auggy smiled at Edge.

"Yeah. See, I'm a Stellar Scout."

"I've heard of them. You fought against Kaine, right?"

"Not me personally, but yeah, we did. When Squall and Rinoa had their kid, they decided to make this in case something happened. Of course, Selphie and Irvine had to say their piece too." Auggy grinned. "Quistis had made sure that Zell wasn't anywhere near at the time. They all knew he'd mess it up somehow, seeing as he never could keep his hands off anything mechanical." Auggy laughed, a laugh that Edge found enchanting. 

"So you actually KNEW them?"

"Not really. I was only a child when it all happened. But my master fought alongside them. Actually, Quistis is my godmother." Auggy smiled. Edge found that enchanting too.

"So how old are you?" Auggy punched him playfully.

"You sure move fast don't you? Time isn't measured in the same way where I come from, but I guess I'd be about 20 by Earth standards." Edge grinned.

"Same as me then." S2, who hadn't moved from the same spot, returned to life.

"Squall....Rinoa.....my parents....I...I can't believe it...." Edge walked over to stand next to his friend.

"What are you gonna do now?" S2 looked into the sky and clenched his fist, as if to dare it to defy him.

"I'm gonna do what my Father would have done. I'm gonna find ZG. I'm gonna find Se'tath and make that son of a bitch pay. " He threw his head back and screamed into the sky. "You hear me Se'tath!!! I'm coming for you!!!! I'll make you PAY!!!!! And that's the bottom line....cos Squall2 said so!!!" Edge blinked.

"You done bud?" S2 blushed a deep shade of crimson and lowered his head again, while Edge laughed. "Ok, so we're going after Se'tath.....what about you?" He turned to Auggy. "What are you gonna do?" Auggy was staring into the distance.

__

Se'tath was here......I have to go after him......and I want to spend more time to get to know Edge properly.......

"Umm.....Auggy? You with us there?" Auggy was shaken from her train of thought by Edge's voice. She blushed for a moment, wondering if she'd been thinking aloud.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"We're going after Se'tath. What are you going to do?"

"I'll come with you, if that's ok. I have a score to settle with him myself....." Edge nodded.

"Fine by me." _I want to get to know you anyway....you're captivating...._ "S2?" S2 flicked his hair away from his eyes and nodded.

"We'll need all the help we can get. Welcome aboard, Auggy." Edge looked around at the charred landscape.

"So where are we gonna head?" S2 thought for a moment, then took out a small map.

"We don't stand a change of finding Se'tath with what we have to go on here. So we head to Utah, like Irvine said."

* * * * * 

ZG sat in a small roadside B&B, Hawk tethered outside, drinking from a pail of water. She jabbed her fork into the rough, undercooked meat that was sitting in front of her, attempting to pass for a meal as her thoughts drifted back to Dayspring. The sight of it burning. The screams of the dying. She cursed herself for not having gone back to help them, but she needed a clean break. Had she returned, she would have ended up staying again. She had to go. She had to find S2. She ran her finger over the blade of her sword, Xaioyu. It had been a gift from her parents who had died during the war against Kaine. The blade her been by her side ever since. She had been trained by her Uncle, a legendary warrior, in the Martial Arts. When one of the demons who used to serve Kaine killed him too, she had lost the will to live. Then S2 arrived and her wrold was revived once more. He had made her feel safe, while she taught him the lessons he was lacking - trust, friendship and loyalty. Before her, S2 had only ever trusted his brother-in-arms, Edge. Over time, ZG and S2 had fallen in love. Then the IMB had pulled S2 and Edge out, sending them to old LA. Before leaving, S2 had promised to her that he would return. Then news reached her of the massacre at old LA. The slaughter of the IMB force sent there. Yet somehow, she had known that S2 didn't die. So she waited. And waited. Two days ago, she made the decision to leave her hometown and search for him herself. The same night, Dayspring had been destroyed. She knew how. She could sense him. Se'tath. The man who had shot her uncle while he lay helpless, mortally wounded. The man who led the assault that killed her parents. The man who had taken away everything she held dear. She had sensed his aura, the unmissable stench of evil, total corruption. She tightened her grip around Xaioyu and slashed down in anger and frustration, the ancient blade carving through the solid oak table like a hot knife through butter as her beautiful features twisted themselves into a mask of pure bitterness and hatred.

"Se'tath.....I hate you......." She ran out of the building into the night.

* * * * * 

"You really think he's the one?" Bahamut turned his head to face the speaker.

"He is Squall's son. I believe he is the Archangel the legends speak of." The first speaker, the three-headed GF Cerberus, nodded. "The rest of you?" A slim female figure was next to speak, her soft voice easily audible despite its gentle tones. Shiva.

"If you truly believe he is the one, help him in whatever way you can. He is merely a child and needs guidance." The fire GF, Ifrit, spoke with a deep, booming voice.

"Exactly. He is too young and a mere human. I say we forget him." A small green creature bounded around the other's feet.

"No! S2-sama is strong and smart!! Give him a chance! He has friends too! They can help!" Another small, green creature came to stand next to Carbuncle, feeling its way around due to its blindness.

"Let's give him a chance. What do we have to lose?" Cerberus nodded.

"Alright. We'll put it to the vote. Aye or Nay. Bahamut?"

"Aye, of course."

"Shiva?"

"Aye."

"Ifrit?"

"Nay!!! Anyone who says otherwise is a fool."

"Siren?"

"Aye."

"Carbuncle?"

"Aye! Go S2-sama!!!"

"Quite. Leviathan?"

"Nay."

"Diablos?"

"Nay."

"Minotaur? Sacred?" The twins spoke as one.

"Nay."

"Tonberry?"

"Aye."

"Doomtrain?"

"Aye."

"Alexander?"

"Out of respect for his father, aye."

"Eden?" A deep voice projected itself into the minds of all the present GFs, Eden being too large to join them in body.

"Nay." Cerberus looked around at the gathered Guardians.

"The votes stand at six aye, six nay. I have the casting vote....."

* * * * *

"We're lost aren't we?" Auggy was leaning up against Edge's truck while S2 fumbled with a map.

"We're not lost. I know exactly where we are. Now if I can just figure out where 'here' is, we'll be sorted." Auggy sighed and glanced around to see Edge taking potshots at a cactus. He turned and grinned at her, causing her to blush, before calling over to her.

"He's gotten us lost hasn't he?" Auggy grinned.

"Yeah." S2's voice rang out from behind the truck.

"Dammit!!!! We're NOT lost!!! I just need to...unfold this......map....ARGH!!!!!" He screamed in frustration while he completely failed to open the excessively large piece of paper. Auggy laughed and walked over to Edge. He stopped shooting and smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Hey. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Anything." Auggy pointed over her shoulder.

"How did that guy manage to survive so long in the IMB?" Edge laughed, a genuine laugh from th heart. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

"Don't underestimate the guy. He seems clumsy and inept, but he's a great fighter and friend. Besides, he always had me to look out for him." Edge grinned stupidly at Auggy, who grinned back in a similar fashion. "My turn to ask you something now."

"Go ahead."

"Why did you come with us? Auggy turned away slightly.

"I told you. To find Se'tath." Edge placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Was that the only reason?" A multitude of thoughts ran through Auggy's mind at once. Tell him how she felt? Deny it? Run?

"....no."

"Then why?" She turned round, embarassed, to look him in the eyes.

"Because...." She was cut off by an unfolded map hitting Edge square in the face. S2 came running over.

"Umm....sorry. Hope I didn't interrupt anything there. But hey, I know where we are now....." He turned and pointed East. "That's where we want to be headed. IRvine's old ranch should be just a few miles from here. C'mon." He walked back over to Griever II, followed by a slightly annoyed Edge and Auggy.


	2. Clipped Wings

Author's note: This fic is based on an alternate reality. Imagine our own world, in the future, visited by Squall & co from FF8, hence the appearance of Bahamut and other Guardian Forces. As the character's thoughts feature heavily, I have been forced to colour-code those belonging to each character:

Red: S2

Blue: Edge

Green: Auggy

The main characters in this fic are actually based on people I know......I guess this is kinda my way of thanking them for all they've done for me. Enjoy!!

__

Chris "S2" Bailey.

****

The Flight of the Angel

Chapter two - Clipped Wings

Se'tath stepped out from the shadows, directly in front of the running ZG. She skidded to a halt, a look of pure hatred flashing in her eyes. Se'tath grinned at her as his blade darted from its sheath into his clawed hand.

"Boom, baby...." His blade swept a mighty arc through the air, clashing with Xaiyou in mid swing. He started into ZG's eyes and grinned. "Good. I was worried this was going to be easy." He backflipped away and landed in a crouching position, the twisted grin never once leaving his face. ZG blinked away the tears filling her eyes and snarled.

"You killed them...you killed them all!!!!!!" She lunged at Se'tath. who sidestepped with a over-dramatic flair.

"Yep sweetie, that was me. And guess what?" He stepped back at her next lunge. She stopped as she landed on top of him, feeling a blunt piece of steel pointing into her midriff. "I just killed you too." He fired his shotgun at point blank range. ZG flew backwards, her intestines flying back for several metres before being joined by the rest of her twitching corpse. He strolled over casually and ripped off her left arm, nibbling on it thoughtfully. "Pfft.....this reality has gotten so BORING. I hardly get a decent fight any more.....perhaps I should consider fighting fair again......" He glanced down at his shotgun, still clasped in his hand. "Naah....." He twirled his gun in his right hand and slung it over his shoulder, placing a foot on ZG's chest as he tore off one of her legs. "Well, that's the first sacrifice taken care of. One more and Kane will rise again.....then I can take care of that son of a bitch S2......." Once done with the arm he was holding, he bit into the leg. "Now this in unacceptable...I need some white wine to go with this. Guess red will have to do." He held up the leg and drank the blood pouring from it. Gorged, he used the still dripping fluid to draw out a series of ornate symbols on the ground in front of ZG's corpse. "Right, I'm done here...where to next?"

__

They can't make things worse for me

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't care if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

Would it be wrong? Would it be right?

If I took my life tonight, Chances are that I might

Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide

Cos I'm losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight, Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realised I was spread too thin

Until it was too late and I was empty within

Hungry!

Feeding on chaos and living in sin

Downward spiral, where do I begin?

It all started when I lost my mother

No love for myself, and no love for another

Searching to find a love up on a higher level

Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cos I'm losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight, Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright, Nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

Would it be wrong? Would it be right?

If I took my life tonight, Chances are that I might

Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide

Cos I'm losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight, Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Can't go on living this way

Nothing's alright

* * * * *

"Aargh!" S2 looked around, dazed as he was knocked off his feet.

"You ok bud?" Edge and Auggy ran to their comrade's side, pondering the identity of their apparent invisible assailant.

"I..I think so." Auggy looked around the ranch where they now found themselves, searching for any possible signs of the attacker.

"What happened?"

"I dunno....seemed I got hit by some sort of psionic wave...." Auggy shook her head solemnly.

"We should pray that wasn't it...." S2 and Edge looked at her strangely. 

"Why?"

"The only reason you would have been hit that hard is if someone close to you, someone you care deeply for, unleashed an impossibly large emotional surge. The sort only brought about by death." S2 hung his head sadly.

"But who?" Auggy moved to walk over to him, but Edge blocked her path. He turned to S2.

"Don't worry about it man. It could have been anything. Let's just keep moving, ok?" S2 nodded.

"You're right. Irvine sent me here for a reason, our first concern is to figure out why." The three walked over to the rickety old wooden house at the center of the ranch. As they approached it, its state of deterioration became apparent. Doors hanging off hinges, windows shattered, huge gaping holes in the roof....the place had obviously seen better days. A tumbleweed blew past, just in front of Edge's feet. He whistled.

"Phew......I'm expecting John Wayne to come riding over that hill any second now. This is straight out of some old Western." Auggy giggled, quickly checking herself and regaining her composure. S2 walked over to the door and pushed it gently, causing it to fall off its already worn hinges with a deafening crash. He swallowed.

"Ok, that's kinda a bad omen....ah well, hell with it. What have we got to lose?" Edge raised an eyebrow.

"You mean apart from our asses?" S2 turned round to face his two friends.

"You two wait here, I'll go check it out." He slowly walked into the shack, taken aback once inside at the relatively good keep of the interior. In fact, the inside of the building looked as if it had hardly been touched since the abandonment of the ranch. It also seemed a lot bigger on the inside than the outside had hinted at. A LOT bigger. "Just my luck...I end up in a cowboy equivalent of the Tardis...." He caught sight of a steel table in the center of the room, with a holo-projector sitting on it, not dissimilar to the one Auggy had used earlier. He cautiously examined it from a distance before, once gaining confidence, picking it up. A small figure of Irvine blinked into existence in his palm. A small metallic-sounding voice came from the emitter.  
"This message is intended for the son of Squall and Rinoa Leonhart." The mini-Irvine made the motions of pressing a few buttons, invisible to S2. The small figure started to talk."

"Hey kiddo, how's it going? I don't have much time, seeing as we're about to head off to confront Kane and all. Squall asked me to leave something here for you, in case something happens to us. See that chest over there?" The small figure pointed to the right, directing S2's gaze to a small wooden box on the floor. The small figure started talking again. "In there, you'll find something that should help you out in case Kane ever comes back, or if we fail and he doesn't die at all. Good luck kid. Oh yeah, one more thing. If I don't make it.....take care of Sefie for me. I'd appreciate it. See you around, kid." The projection blipped out of existence just as quickly as it had been created. S2 walked over to the chest and opened it. A blinding flash filled the room, as a deep voice filled S2's mind.

"Son of Squall. Son of Rinoa. You have a responsibility. The very fabric of reality is under threat. My name is Goku. Se'tath is trying to resurrect Kane. Should he succeed, even time as we know it will not remain free from his wrath. This is your destiny. You are more than just a mere man...you are the chosen. You are the Archangel!" As S2 opened his mouth to speak, he was struck by a burning sensation in his back. Falling to the ground in pain, he curled into a ball. Screaming, he felt his skin tearing and something emerge from within him....but at the same time, he was filled with an all new sensation. The sensation that, for the first time, he was being made whole....

Outside, Auggy was staring in to the sky while Edge leant back against his truck, flicking a playing card between his fingers. He looked up at Auggy, raising an eyebrow.

"You never answered my question earlier." Auggy turned to look at Edge, puzzlement registering on her features.

"What?"

"About why you came with us. You never told me." Auggy suddenly went very quiet.

"I......I...."

"There must have been a reason. Are you REALLY just after Se'tath?"

"No....that's not the only reason. I came with you...I came because...." Before Auggy could finish what she was about to say, the wooden building S2 had entered erupted into a pyrotechincal display of flames, explosions and smoke. Auggy gasped in shock, as Edge sprinted over to the burning shack.

"S2!!! NO!!!" Before either of them could move, something shot out of the top of the flames. A figure of a man, but with something strange about him. He had wings.

* * * * *

A containment facility deep in the Nevada Desert. Se'tath walked up to the door in the largest building and grinned.

"Time for a wake-up call...." He coughed and leant down to the voice recognition panel, speaking in a voice so different from his own English tone that it seemed as if someone else was using his body, their words and voice coming from Se'tath's mouth. "Alvin Leong" He flicked a button on the watch he wore on his left wrist and his appearance changed from that of hideous blue demon to an ordinary-looking American man. "I love this thing.....know having alternate identities would be useful. Such a shame Mr. Leong had to suffer that terrible accident in order for me to gain his passes. Who would have thought his car would lose control and plummet off a cliff just like that? SUCH a tragedy...." He passed through the doorway, strolling down a long passageway until he reached a door with the words "No Unauthorized Access" printed in military type across it. The usual inhabitants of the base had never been able to gain clearance for this room, with good reason. Only Se'tath knew the required codes, as he himself had placed the contents within. 

Punching in the clearance codes, he stood back as the door slid open, closing once again as he stepped through. What was contained beyond that door, Se'tath thought to himself smugly, was quite possibly his most impressive bit of handiwork to date. Vast reams of pipes and complex looking control panels lined the wall, with six deep holes in the floor at the middle of the room. Walking over to one of the panels, he punched in yet more codes and a whirring noise filled the chamber. The cover over one of the holes slid back to make way for the stasis tube that rose from the bowels of the complex. Se'tath crossed over to it and ran a hand across the smooth surface. "Yes....perhaps you should have the glory of becoming my master's ticket to this world? Or perhaps....." He walked round to the next tube as it rose from the depths in a style identical to the one before it. "Perhaps you?" He strolled round as each tube rose from its resting place. Se'tath ran a clawed hand over the surface of each of the six tubes as he walked past. "Of course, if I had my way, you'd ALL have died by my hand already. Such a shame that I need you to recall my glorious master.......I would so dearly LOVE to make each or you suffer for what he did to me when you defeated me and returned him to his own dimension. Yes, it was because of you all that I lost my mortality and took on the hideous appearance that now curses my existence." He stopped by the nearest tube. "Perhaps you? No, he'll want to take care of you himself. No doubt he has plans for this one too.....perhaps to get to you as well...and of course, that wretched son of yours." 

Walking past the first two tubes, he stopped by the third. Looking through the glass plate at the occupant, he grinned. "Most certainly not you, my dear Miss Trepe. I have GREAT plans for you myself once I regain my humanity...." He stood halfway between the fourth and fifth tubes. "Now I do have SOME mercy in me....I think I'll let you both live for now. At least then you may have the satisfaction of dying in each other's arms. Should Kane let you LIVE that long of course. Which just leaves...." He stroked the sixth tube gently, as if caressing a newborn baby. "You, Mr Dincht. Aren't you a lucky one? You have the singular honour of creating a passage for my master's return. Now then...." He went back over to the control panel and punched in a series of long, complex codes. A red light filled the chamber as five of the six pods slid back down and the sixth took on a dull blue, pulsating glow. Se'tath watched as the stasis field subsided and the pod door slid open. A 20 year old man fell out and looked around, dazed, trying to get his bearings. Se'tath smiled at him.

"Welcome back, Mr. Dincht" The man's hair, spiky and yellow, was exactly the same as it had been at the time of his freezing, as was the rest of his body. Gloves with spiked knuckles adorned his hands, a kevlar jacket covering his chest. His lower body was mostly covered by middle-length denim combat trousers. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and stared at Se'tath.

"Who the HELL are you?" Se'tath grinned.

"Of course, you won't recognize me will you? Allow me to refresh your memory. 19 years ago, you and the rest of your little group assaulted and killed.." The recently released man cut Se'tath off.

"Woah..19 years? No way! That can't be possible!"

"I'm afraid it is, my young friend. You see, after you all returned Kane to from whence he came, he was somewhat...annoyed. As a result, he took away the human form of his trusted aide and reduced him to a horrific blue demon, cursed to walk the Earth for all eternity, until Kane was returned."

"Aide? You mean Se'tath, right? The son of a bitch who conned us into revealing our locations? The bastard who nearly killed Quistis?"

"The very same. Oh yes, Zell?" Se'tath flicked off the image inducer. returning once more to his demonic true self. "I'd be VERY careful when talking to anyone about something like that. You never know WHO might be listening." Zell's featured twisted into pure rage.

"You BASTARD!!! I'll kill you!"

"I wouldn't recommend it. The last person who attacked me while blinded by rage is lying in small, bite-size pieces. Besides, my punishment involved the removal of my mortality. You can't kill me, kid. Anyway, I need you."

"Me? What for?"

"Someone has to be my sacrifice so I can bring back my master, don't they?" Zell snarled.

"Over my dead body." Se'tath sighed.

"You're not the brightest of them are you? That's the whole bloody POINT. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Se'tath pulled out his shotgun and leveled it at Zell's head. Zell smiled back and kicked the gun away with one swift movement.

"I'll go with hard." Se'tath smiled back once more.

"Suits me." He spun round and pushed a button on a panel, causing the door to start to close. Spinning, Zell dashed towards it, sliding underneath as it slammed shut and sprinting out of the complex.

"Gotta get out.....gotta find what happened to the others......" Se'tath grinned as he strolled outside after his quarry.

"And so, the game begins...."

* * * * *

S2 looked down at the burning wreckage of the ranch. Wings? He replayed the situation over and over. Open the chest, fall to ground in pain, grow wings. Made perfect sense. Nothing weird about that. Nothing at all. He shook his head. How the hell had he known how to use his new wings like that? It felt as if he'd had them all his life. The knowledge of how to fly came naturally. As if he had finally attained his true self. But something else was different.....knowledge. New information had been implanted into his mind. A location. Nevada. Six people. Two of whom were his parents. Two demons. Se'tath and Kane. And one more thing...a vision. A vision of what Se'tath had done. A vision of what had happened to ZG. S2 choked back the tears and screamed with uncontrollable rage.

"Se'tath!!! You murdering BASTARD!!!! I'm coming for you!!!" S2 skillfully maneuvered using his new appendages and flew in a beeline for the Nevada desert and Se'tath. From the ground, Edge spun round to follow the flight path with his eyes.

"SHIT! Come on, we have to follow him!" Auggy froze to the spot.

"But...I never told you...." But Edge had already started up the engine of his truck.

"It can wait for later! We have to follow S2!" Auggy shook her head.

"You go. I'll join you later....I have someone to see first." Edge nodded.

"Alright! Come find us as soon as you can! I think we're going to be needing your help!"

Edge gunned the engine, then stopped. He had spotted something lying on the groud, something that had been thrown clear by the explosion. He got out of his truck and walked over. A cowboy hat and long, sandy-coloured trenchcoat. Raising an eyebrow, he tried the hat on. A perfect fit. Taking them with him, he walked back over his truck, started it up again and kicked up a large cloud of dust as he took of in pursuit of S2.

S2 looked around the desert, attempting to shield his eyes from the blinding sunlight. He had been flying for two hours in his attempt to locate the place he had seen in his vision. Now, approaching a speck he had sighted on the horizon, he stopped in mid-air, clutching his head. Falling to the ground, he went down to his knees.

"Argh....I..I can sense his aura.....Se'tath? No..too strong....wait, Kane? It can't be....." He clicked a button on the side of his sunglasses, activating their inbuilt zoom function, in order to focus better on what had been a speck earlier. He could now make out the shadow of an old military base. Taking to the skies once more, he headed directly for it.

* * * * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Se'tath prowled around the dunes outside the base, his shotgun at his side. He paused and sniffed the air. Casting his eyes around the desolate landscape, he spotted a dark shadow dart between two of the dues. Invisibly smiling behind the cloth covering his lower face, he stealthily crossed over to them. Listening carefully, his senses heightened ever beyond what he was used to in his demonic form by the thrill of the chase, he made out the sound of heavy breathing. Stepping lightly, he datred around the back, to be met by a fist hurtling through the air, making direct contact with his skull. Looking up, he saw Zell's snarling face glaring at him. Se'tath almost imperceptibly raised an eyebrow as he drew himself to his full height, relishing the sight of Zell's expression changing to one of pure terror. Zell stammered in disbelief.

"But...but...you can't be standing! That was my mosy powerful shot!" Se'tath laughed quietly.

"And a good shot it was too, Mr. Dincht. But as you can plainly see, you may be good, but I...I am far better." With a lightening movement, Se'tath pulled up his shotgun and placed a bullet directly in Zell's kneecap. Collapsing in agony, the young man stared up at the features of his assailant, terror and rage mixing in his eyes.

"You...bastard...."

"Hm, quite. But you know the saying, my dear Mr. Dincht. An eye for an eye. You were the one to kill my beloved mother. So, I kill you." 

"What? Your..mother? That WITCH was your mother?" Se'tath snarled and slashed Zell across the face with a clawed fist.

"You'll regret that later, Mr. Dincht! You killed her, you were the one who caused THIS.." He raised a hand to indicate his face "to happen to me. How ironic though, that I should use the death of the very one who's actions resulted in my appearance becoming warped in order to regain my former beauty."

"T...the others?"

"All perfectly able-bodied, for the moment at least. However, I cannot vouch for their safety once I summon my master back to this plane of existence. I'm sure he has great plans for all of you, especially that bastard who defeated him before."

"You...you mean Squall, don't you?"

"Of course. And his spouse, Rinoa wasn't it? No doubt Kane plans to use her to get at him somehow. As the cowboy with the large mouth? Not to mention that little shrimp he seems to care for. I'm sure Kane has plans for them too. As for Quistis....no need to worry about her. I have my own, rather special plans for her." Zell, usingg the last reserves of his strength, hauled himself to his feet and spat in Se'tath's eye.

"You talk...too much..." Se'tath snorted with amusement as he wiped the sputum from his face.

"And you, Mr. Dincht..." He levelled his weapon at Zell's other kneecap. "Are FAR too cocky..."

* * * * *

"I can sense them.....five weakened spirits....one strong, dark spirit.....and one very weak one! Shit...please, don't let anyone be dead...." S2 redoubled his efforts, working his wings ever harder. Waves of sand flew up beneath him as he skimmed across the desert, his destination never leaving his sight. Approximately a mile behind him, Edge pressed his foot harder to the floor, pushing his truck as hard as it could possibly withstand. Both men sharing the same thought: "Let me be in time...."

* * * * *

"Pie lesu domine, done eis requiem.....fithos lusec wecos vinosec, fithos lusec wecos vinosec...." As Zell slowly regained conciousness, the first thing he took in was Se'tath's chanting. The second thing, was his location. A dark, gothic looking room, candles burning on each wall and the choking, thick, vile smell of whatever incense was burning. Looking around as best he could, he noticed a thcik wooden door in once side of the room, a slit in which allowed a small amount of light in. Through the slit, he could make out the same room he had made his escape from earlier. He guessed that was where the others were. Noticing Se'tath had momentarily turned away, Zell tried to get up and make a break for freedom, but found himself clamped down by large metal restraints. Se'tath turned around, allowing Zell to see that he had removed the cloth from below his face and that he in fact had no lower jaw. In fact, his entire chest area was missing.

"Guess that explains why you wouldn't go down, huh?" Se'tath still managed a grin. Instead of any real physical presence, he had some form of psionic energy in the place of his mouth and chest, that had taken the shape of what body would have been there. The light that was in place of his jaw twisted itself into a demonic grin whenever he wished to smile. 

"Correct, Mr. Dincht. You see, once you had all sent Kane back to where he came from, he punished me with this form. I resisted, so he ripped out my chest and jaw."

"But..you can still talk?"

"I don't fully understand it myself, just that I never lost the use of my voice. But revenge is sweet, Mr. Dincht. Wth your passing, my master will return and I shall be restored. The unfortunate side effect, of course, is that you will be dead. But you can rest safely in the knowledge that your demise allowed for a glorious new reign of terror for this world. Have a nice day, Mr. Dincht." Se'tath raised an ornate dagger above his head and finished his incantations. "Pie lesu domine, done eis REQUIEM!!!" He plunged the dagger into Zell's chest, who let out an agonised scream.

"Squall..Rinny...Quisty...everyone..I..I'm sor..." Zell's eyes closed as he passed from the mortal plane. Se'tath let out an insane cackle as the candles around the room were slowly extinguished, the smoke from each one swirling towards the middle of the room and escaping through the roof. Outside, above the building, the dark cloud swirled into a vortex, blocking off the sunlight. Approximately half a mile away now, S2 halted his flight as the skies around him darkened. Another half mile behind him, Edge slammed on the brakes in his truck as the same effect happened all around him. As one, both men started once more towards their destination. The vortex crackled with purple lightening as a large, red creature emerged from within. Kane.


End file.
